Stay With Me
by SimplyLove17
Summary: When Cammie has to leave for a dangerous mission what happens between her and Zach? Set a few years after they join the CIA. Aged around 22 or 23. Multi-chapter. Enjoy!
1. Goodbye

**A/N: Okay so this is a thank-you to all my amazing reviewers and followers! I love you guys and thank you so, so, so much! I hope you enjoy!:)**

"**Stay With Me" Summary: When Cammie has to leave for a dangerous mission what happens between her and Zach? Set a few years after they join the CIA. Aged around 22 or 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know, I'm just as disappointed as you are! I do NOT own GG!**

Chapter One: Goode-bye

Zach rapped lightly on the white wood door. He wasn't sure what he was doing here. He'd already said 'goodbye' to Cammie, but he was worried. She was leaving the next day for her very top-secret very dangerous mission and he didn't want her to go. Although they were still at an awkward stage in their relationship he just couldn't let her leave. He couldn't watch her walk out that door for, possibly, the last time.

It took about a minute (exactly 46.7 seconds) for her to open the door. He was second-guessing himself when that happened. Wondering, why exactly, he was acting like a lovesick lunatic. Even though he knew he was in love with her, he still couldn't bring himself to admit it. They'd never really been 'official', but the guys at the agency knew to stay away from Cammie Morgan because if they even looked at her they might just wake up on an island un-inhabited by humans.

She was very slow opening the door, or at least it seemed like she was, maybe it was just Zach's mind playing tricks on him. As soon as she opened the door all doubts left his mind (as cheesy as that sounded). Her long dirty blonde hair hanging around her shoulders in its natural curls. Her ever-changing eyes were currently a dark green, telling him she was nervous. She was dressed simply in just a pair of exercise shorts and a cami. But she still looked beautiful.

"Zach?" She frowned at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" He didn't know how to answer that seeing as he didn't even know why he was there. "Well…"

She frowned at him, but opened the door a bit wider. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure." He sighed and walked into her small cozy apartment. He remembered helping her paint the place. She'd changed her mind about the color so many times Zach almost gave up on her ever deciding, but he thought that the sea-blue was perfect.

"So… what's up?" She asked slowly.

"I just… wanted to wish you good luck on your mission." Zach said quickly. Cammie raised her eyebrows, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Thanks." She continued starring him, making Zach a bit uncomfortable (although he didn't show it). "Is that all or..."

"No, well… I don't know." He sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair in frustration.

"Zach?" Cammie took a small step toward him, trying to catch his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gallagher Girl." He smirked slightly, or attempted to, but it obviously didn't fool Cammie.

"That's bull." She stated bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's wrong?" She repeated.

"I just… wanted to make sure you were okay?" It came out in the form of a question and he didn't understand why it was so hard to lie to her now a days.

She smiled. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just with the big mission and… you know it's dangerous…" A dawning expression came over her face.

"You're worried about me-."

"What? No. Pfft-."

"Aw, that is so cute." A grin came across Cammie's face as she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

Zach sighed and wrapped his arms around her as well, his face surrounded by her vanilla-scented hair. Zach had never been one to be touchy-feely and he didn't often show his emotions, but he supposed he didn't mind this, having Cammie wrapped in his arms, the only smell surrounding him being vanilla.

"Admit it." Cammie murmured. "You're worried about me."

Zach stifled an annoyed sigh. "No I'm not." He said stubbornly.

Cammie pulled away slightly, but couldn't all the way because of Zach's death grip. "Za-ach." She sing-songed. "Pl-l-l-lease admit it?" Her eyes got real wide and her bottom lip jutted out. She was too good at that for her own good, it shouldn't be aloud, Zach mused.

He groaned. "Fine, maybe just a bit."

Cammie smiled triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Congratulations Gallagher Girl." Zach said sarcastically. Cammie smacked his arm.

"As much as I love you being an ass, I have to finish packing." She glanced at her bedroom, her clothes covered bed visible.

"I'm sure you can spare a bit of your time." Zach grinned, pulling her up against his body, his arms around her hips. Their foreheads were touching and Cammie's hands were rested gently on his shoulders.

Cammie smiled slightly. "Maybe just a bit." And just like that he kissed her. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, well he knew subconsciously, but he didn't pay that any attention because all that mattered was Cammie. Her right hand was on the back of his neck, her left in his hair. His left hand was in her curls and his right was cupping her cheek.

She pulled back much too soon for Zach's liking. "I really do have to pack." Both of their breathing slowly began returning to normal.

"Oh come on Gallagher Girl. Stay with me?" He tugged on her hand, pulling her toward the couch. She bit her lip, but slowly followed him, curling up next to him after her sat. His arm was wrapped around her waist and her legs were over his lap, her head leaning against his chest. There was silence for a few minutes (3 minutes and 7.9 seconds) before Cammie broke it.

"I'm scared Zach." Zach pulled back just a bit so he could see her face. She was nibbling on her bottom lip and her eyes were downcast as if ashamed that she'd actually admitted it.

"Hey," Zach's fingers brushed against Cammie's cheek slightly. "It'll be okay. If anyone can do it you can." She finally met his gaze.

"But I don't know-."

"You've got this Cammie." There was no room for her to argue, he said it with such force that meant that she had to believe him. "Besides," she raised her eyes again, hers locking with his again. "I highly doubt that Bex would let you bomb this."

Cammie giggled, relief flooding Zach's eyes when she did.

"Thanks Zach." She said softly as she put her head back on his chest. "I guess I'm being silly."

"Yeah," Zach absentmindedly ran his hand through Cammie's hair, hoping that what he said was true. He knew that if anyone could do the mission Cammie could, but that didn't make him any less worried. He heard her breathing even out and he gently pressed a kiss to Cammie's head. He slowly murmured the words he didn't have the courage to say to her face when she was awake, "I love you Cammie."

Of course he wasn't expecting her to respond. "I love you too Zach." His eyes widened in shock, but he couldn't really concentrate on that seeing as she snuggled closer to him, a faint smile playing on her lips.

They both slowly fell asleep, not anticipating the loud knocking on Cammie's door, telling her that it was time to go. Or the hurried packing and quick kiss and soft murmurs of "I love you" and "Be safe".

Zach certainly didn't anticipate the sinking feeling he felt as he watched the girl he loved slowly walk away, it maybe being the last time he'd ever see her.

**A/N: Wow! Hope you liked it! This will be a two, maybe three-shot! Thoughts?**

Love Forever and For Always

Mwahh

**~SimplyLove17**


	2. 72 Hours

A/N: Thanks to everyone favorite-ing and alert-ing. I really appreciate it:) And thanks for the reviews:) I thought that since it got a pretty big response you guys deserved the 2nd chapter up pretty soon, so here you go!

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Hotter-than-hot: Haha, thank you… I think, but here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Cullen-Fraser: Why thank you and here you go:) Happy Writing to you too! **

"Stay With Me" Summary: When Cammie has to leave for a dangerous mission what happens between her and Zach? Set a few years after they join the CIA. Aged around 22 or 23! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Just to clarify I do NOT own Gallagher Girls, all rights reserved to the amazing Ally Carter.

Chapter Two: 72 Hours

Zach ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He couldn't concentrate on the TV, not with the Director's words echoing in his head. He supposed that the Director didn't mean to cause him this much worry, but she did it.

The day had started out normal enough, Zach getting to the CIA later then he probably should have, his mind preoccupied with Cammie. She'd left three weeks ago and an hour hadn't gone by without her whizzing through Zach's mind.

Bex had come to get Zach, saying that there was a 'conference' or something of the sorts. They'd walked to the conference room together, there was about thirteen people there, not counting themselves. The Director stood at the front, her hair pinned back in a sleek bun, her pantsuit pressed, not a wrinkle in sight. Zach and Bex had joined Liz and a few of their other friends (Macey was on a mission) toward the front of the room. After another few minutes of waiting the Director called attention, Zach hanging on to every word.

"-As most of you know two of our finest agents left three weeks ago for a highly classified mission. Cameron Ann Morgan and Brianna Elizabeth Smith. It has now been over a week since they've contacted the agency and if we don't hear from them in the next 72 hours, they will be determined MIA." Zach could barely remember Bex's stony expression and Liz's teary eyes. His own breathing had stopped, but he quickly paid attention to the next part. "We will be having our best researchers on this, trying to make sure that they haven't been taken by enemy forces. Now, you are all of high enough clearance to have a brief update.

"We were last contacted by Operative Smith. She alerted us that Operative Morgan had detected unusual amounts of electricity coming from a building they were investigating. They suspected it was an enemy base. They were planning on breeching it in the next few days. She also alerted us of a possible leak in enemy forces. They were planning on convincing the leak to help them. We didn't have the leak's name unfortunately, Operative Morgan worrying that the call could be intercepted. That's all we were given." The Director sighed, pulling her blazer down slightly. "It will be a great loss to the agency if these operatives are not found. We will keep you all updated if anything new turns up."

So she probably didn't know that because of her words Zach would be sitting on his couch, his head resting in his hands, pulling at his hair while ABC News played from the TV in front of him. He missed Cammie. As much as he tried not to think about that he couldn't. He missed her more than he thought he would. He was sure he'd do anything to hear her laugh again, to see her smile, to kiss her…

As much as he tried to deny it, Cammie had him wrapped around her little finger. He wasn't sure if it was because of her beauty, with it being natural. It could always be her sense of humor, how she'd tease him and joke with him. Maybe it was the way she was so talented and she didn't even know it, being able to usually beat him in a fight (although they usually called it a draw). But whatever reason it was he knew he was completely and utterly in love with Cameron Ann Morgan.

Thinking about her brought back all the worry he had. What if she _was_ kidnapped or hurt? What if she was being tortured at this very moment while Zach sat on his couch, without a scratch? What if she wasn't being tortured or kidnapped? What if she _couldn't_ be tortured or kidnapped? What if she was… dead?

No, Zach shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. She couldn't be dead; surely he'd feel something, right? Surely, like in those cheesy chick flicks that Bex made him and Cam watch, he would feel something? Maybe in his gut or his heart or _something_.

In utter frustration Zach threw the nearest thing to him across the room, his glass of water. It shattered on contact, the water dripping down the wall, the glass splattered across the hardwood floor. He sighed, sitting back against the couch, his head turning slightly to the left. Unfortunately that's where one of the few photos of him and Cam was. It was taken during the summer, Cammie in a small white dress, her hair in a side braid, and a smile on her tanned face. Zach's arms were wrapped around her tiny waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, smiling as well.

Zach could remember that day clearly. It was after the Circle was defeated, the summer after, Cammie had gone to Nebraska like usual, and Zach couldn't stand being away from her, worrying. So he'd shown up in the town and they'd snuck off together, spending the day together before she'd dragged him back to her grandparent's farm. Her mom was on a mission so she'd been on edge the whole day, but she'd told him, right before the photo was taken, that he'd helped her forget about that. For just a little while.

A sharp ringing cut Zach's thoughts off. He pushed himself off of the couch and toward the kitchen, his shoulders slumped, a defeated and worn expression his face. He took his iPhone, not bothering to check whom it was.

"Hello?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Zach?" It was Liz, Zach noted, and her voice sounded coated with tears.

"Yeah? What is it, Liz? Did something happen?"

"It… It's Cammie." It was hard to understand her, her voice so disgruntled with her tears.

"Oh gosh… Is she… She's not…"

"What? No! No, quite the opposite. She called in Zach."

Zach let out a relieved breath, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank god."

"Yeah." Liz hiccupped, apparently getting control of her tears. "Apparently she and Brianna were following a lead and well something classified happened that I'm not aloud to know about." She sighed in exasperation. "But anyway they took down the base! She's coming home!"

"When?" Zach asked quickly, not letting his hopes get up. She'd probably have loose ends to tie up; it could take up to a month before she came back.

"Three days." Liz squealed slightly. Zach again felt a huge weight lift. She was _safe_. And she was coming home.

There was mumbling on the other line before Liz came back on. "I have to go, but I just wanted to let you know."

"Yeah, thanks Liz."

"You're welcome, talk to you later Zach." The line went dead and Zach stumbled onto a stool. Cammie was coming home in just three short days. 72 hours. 4,320 minutes. Just 259,200 seconds until he got to see her again. For the first time in three weeks a small smile snuck it's way onto Zach's face. Just 72 more hours.

**A/N: Yay, second chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this one, the next chapter will be the reunion and I'm working on it now! I'll have it up probably tomorrow or late tonight! Please, please let me know what you think, even if it's bad, I would love some constructive criticism. Also I think this will be a four-shot, not a three shot! Thanks,**

Love Forever and For Always

Mwahh

**~SimplyLove17**


	3. Finally Home

**A/N: Wow. Thank you all so much for the great feedback. I. Am. In. Shock. I appreciate all the kind words and your support:) Here's the next chapter, and I will have one more after this, just a little special thank you to you all!**

**Reply To Reviews:**

**Karsen Lavette: Thank you so much!**

**IamMe03: Haha you totally read my mind! Plus the next one, jus for you guys!**

**Don'tNeedHelmetGotAHardHardHead: Wow, long pen-name:) Haha, thank you! Yeah, I kind of got carried away, liking writing multi-chaps… It was originally going to be just a two-shot and then, well, ideas struck! I appreciate that, I definitely will if I get stuck! Why thank you I appreciate that!**

**Hotter-than-hot: Haha, yay! I was worried there for a bit. Only been on fanfiction for a week and already got haters… ;) Aww thank you! Hehe I'm sure you do have the talent! I'll check out your stories if you have Zammie ones!**

** : Thank you and here you are!**

"**Stay With Me" Summary:**

**Disclaimer: I. Can't. Say. It. Ughhh fine, I don't own GG. Happy?**

Chapter Three: Finally Home

Zach stood in the middle of the airport with his hands stuffed in his short pockets. He figured that Bex and Liz would probably be standing there with him if he hadn't hacked into the CIA database and changed Cammie's flight from 11PM to 11AM. He knew he'd pay for it later, but he really wanted to be able to see Cammie in peace. With Bex and Liz here he'd probably be last person able to hug her and Bex would annoy them, yelling at Cammie for not contacting the CIA sooner while Liz cried into her shoulder. He knew that Cammie probably preferred it this way too. Even though she loved her friends, she'd be tired and probably very happy with the idea of going back to Zach's, curling up, and watching a movie.

Zach shook his hair out of his eyes, waiting for her to come down the marble hallway. Men and women had been pouring down the hallway for the past 1 minute and 18.9 seconds and there was still no sight of Cammie. Zach was about to give up; maybe she missed her flight.

"Zach!" Zach's eyes met her currently blue eyes, too stunned to believe she was really there, only a few strides away.

And just like that she was running. He caught her easily, his strong-arms around her small waist, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to remember her. With her vanilla scented shampoo and exotic smelling perfume.

"I love you Zach." She whispered very softly, Zach barely hearing it.

"I love you too Cam." He said back, just as softly. He clutched her tighter as she moved her head back slightly, just so she could press her lips to his, her hand going to cup his cheek. She pulled back too soon for Zach's liking, but he didn't complain. He set her feet back down on the ground and noticed for the first time the shininess to Cammie's eyes. He didn't comment though; instead let her bury her head in his chest, mirroring their position the night before she left.

They took their time letting go and getting her luggage, neither in a hurry. Zach refused to let go of her though, either having his arm tight around her waist, or her small hand in his big one. He was, to be honest, worried that if he let her go, then she might… go.

For the first time in a long time he actually drove the speed limits back to his apartment. Like he predicted she'd been very up for the idea of watching a movie. She didn't want to speak of the mission, Zach picked that up right away by the way she went rigid when he brought it up. And when he inquired about her mission partner she told him that she'd gone to be with her sister in Texas.

He insisted on carrying her luggage up for her, to which she'd laughed, but let him, saying that she should go on missions more often. He'd glared at her and she'd quickly apologized, kissing him lightly on the lips, but Zach being Zach had grabbed her around the hips and continued kissing her.

Zach had thought everything was going right until, they were seated on his bed, Cammie's head in his lap, his hands running through her hair as some comedy played in the background, but she inquired about Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Well Macey's on a mission…" Zach said slowly, hoping she'd leave it at that, but of course Cammie was a spy and she picked up on his hesitation immediately.

"And Bex and Liz?"

"Well…"

"Zach." Cammie slowly sat up, her eyes narrowing at him. "What'd you do?"

"I may or may not have hacked into the CIA database and changed the time of your flight arrival so that they wouldn't go to the airport."

Cammie gaped at him. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I'm a selfish guy?" It came out in the form of a question and Cammie shook her head.

"Bex is so going to kill you." She stated bluntly, lying back down, this time with her head on the pillows beside Zach.

"Yes well, what else is new?" She laughed slightly, her eyes dropping. "You can go to bed Cam. I'll take you back in the morning."

"Okay." She yawned. Within a matter of seconds her breathing slowed. Zach turned off the TV and laid down, his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

And just like that for the first time, in a long time, they both were asleep in dreamless sleeps, faint smiles on both their faces. They were young and in love and they were _happy_. What else did they need?

**A/N Sorta crappy ending to chappie numero 3, but I still hope you enjoy it. Sorry it was so short, I expected it to be much longer, but I didn't want to add unnecessary details and I'm okay with the way it turned out! Anywho's I'll have chapter 4 up soon, hope you liked it! Thoughts?**

_Love Forever and For Always_

Mwahh

**~SimplyLove17**


	4. It Means Forever

**A/N: Aww… Last chapter :( I really enjoyed writing this multi-chapter and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it! Please let me know what you think and PLEASE check out my other stories! Also, I was thinking of writing a one-shot about the day that I mentioned in chapter 2! You know the one where he shows up in Nebraska, but I'm not sure. What do you all think?**

**Reply To Reviews:**

**IamMe03: Thank you! And the wait is over, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Karsen Lavette: I know right? She'll be very, VERY mad! **

** : Thank you so much!**

**Hotter-than-hot: Thank you, and also thanks for reviewing every chapter! I really appreciate the support!**

**GenuineQT: Aww, thank you so, so much! Haha sorry, but chapter four is the last one, but let me know what you think about the one-shot and you can check out the two other one-shots I have! And by the way I love your profile pic! Is it Abby from NCIS?**

**Cutesy77: Thank you so much! And I know, in my mind he's all gooey on the inside!**

"**Stay With Me" Summary: When Cammie has to leave for a dangerous mission what happens between her and Zach? Set a few years after they join the CIA. Aged around 22 or 23. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dear Ally Carter, I am relinquishing all the rights that I had/have (none) to you. Please don't gloat. Signed, SimplyLove17**

Chapter Four: It Means Forever

"Za-a-ach," Cammie whined as Zach dragged her down the sidewalk. He could tell she was having a hard time walking in her purple heels as she stumbled a lot. It had been six months since she got back from her mission and their relationship had been going smoothly since then. "Where are we going?"

Zach just smirked, continuing to pull her down the busy streets of D.C. He could tell she was annoyed, as she always was when he wouldn't tell her something. "You'll find out soon enough." She murmured a few choice words in Arabic, but stopped protesting him after that. Even though Zach was cool and collected on the outside he was freaking out on the inside.

He had a major dilemma going on inside and he couldn't decide what to do. Of course he knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he didn't think Cammie would want the same things. He was just a jumbled mess, battling himself on his decision, his insecurities coming through.

"Zach." Cammie said slowly when they finally stopped walking. "Why are we at the Smithsonian?"

"Just come on Cammie." Zach grinned, pulling her up the stairs. He could feel her curious stair the whole way up the escalator.

"Zach what-."

"Just a minute Gallagher Girl." Zach continued leading her through the museum at a fast pace. When he finally stopped, suddenly, Cammie almost rammed into him.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Cammie asked, frowning, glancing around. There were only a few people in that section of the museum, mostly people with kids as they looked at the interesting objects from movies or plays. It was a small room with dark carpet and paint on the walls and there were two guards stationed in the room, one in the corner, one by the door.

"Yes." Zach looked at her with excitement in her eyes, but she just looked confused. "It's where we first met."

"Actually we first met in the elevator-."

"This is when we first _really_ met." Zach said, stepping closer to her. Cammie slowly looked to the right at where the slippers once stood (recently moved to a museum in L.A.) and a faint smile played on her lips.

"I guess that's true." Zach's smile grew larger as she said the words.

"Have I told you how much I love you Gallagher Girl?" Cammie met his eyes and bit down on her lip, looking a bit nervous.

"Zach… Is something going on? Because you've been acting a bit weird and you're not a very… expressive person." She looked honestly concerned and Zach took the smallest of steps back and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Cammie, I just need you to know how much I love you."

"I know." Cammie's voice was soft, gentle as she touched his cheek lightly. "What's this about Zach?"

"You know that in our line of work its dangerous and that we have to hold onto things because it could be our last moments at any second." Cammie didn't really care if the civilians overheard, they'd probably think they were police officers or something. "And you have to treasure everything that you _do_ love because you don't want to loose them. And I love you Cammie." Cammie frowned slightly in a bit of confusion. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," Zach dug around in his pocket as he slowly sank onto one knee, drawing attention to them both from passerby's. "Cameron Ann Morgan." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Cammie's eyes grew wide and she seemed to be in shock for a second. Two seconds. Three seconds and then, "Yes!"

There was quite a bit of aw-ing and laughing as Zach slipped the finger onto her finger and scooped her up, kissing her on the lips, spinning her in a circle. They seemed completely oblivious to the civilians as Cammie pulled away to look at the ring, tearing up a bit from happiness.

Later Bex, Macey, and Liz would hack into the Smithsonian's database and pull up the feed, watching with amusement at Cammie's completely shocked expression and Zach's slightly worried one. They would get teased endlessly about that because for those few seconds they forgot they were spies and the only thing that mattered was each other. And Cammie would later admit that there was no better feeling then that. And Zach would silently agree, starring at her with what Bex would call 'goo-goo eyes'. And he wouldn't even care that Macey would tease him about that later because he was in love with Cameron Ann Morgan and he wanted everyone to know it. Because _now_ if any of the guys from the CIA looked at Cammie, let's just say that waking up on an island un-inhabited by humans would sound like a picnic compared to what he'd do now. Because that ring on Cammie's finger meant forever and with Cammie, that still wouldn't be long enough for him.

**A/N: Sooo, how'd you like it? Not sure how I feel about the ending, but it'll have to do. So that's the end of the story **sob**. So let me know what you think of me doing that one-shot!**

**And to let everyone reading this know this story is dedicated to my amazing reviewers who took the time out of their day to let me know their thoughts! Thank you all so much and I love you all!**

Love Forever and For Always

Mwahh

**~SimplyLove17**


End file.
